Living with a Phantom inside Me
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: I blame that movie. I blame my carelessness. Walking absentmindedly into the street while on the phone wasn't the best idea. As soon as I realized it, it was too late. My body flew onto the ground from the impact of hitting the car. My shirt got caught in the bumper and ripped off to reveal my lower portion. The portion the Phantom covered. Friendship!Yukine/OC and Yatori
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of this fandom! I fell in love with Noragami and decided to write this! Now, this is my first Noragami fanfic so if I get something wrong, sorry!**

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Chapter 1: The Day I Died

I laughed alongside my two friends, tugging them to my favorite video game store which made them both groan in unison. Ignoring their complaints, I let go of their hands and grinned widely at the large selection of games. I was like a blur looking at the games, going from the Wii games to the Play Station, from the 3DS to the Xbox. They had a hard time keeping up since I was just so hyper. Eventually they stopped and sighed, giving up.

"Ruffles, come on! We'll be late to the theatre!"

"Yeah, I want to see if it's as good as the rest of the people say it is!"

"Oh, shut up. Frozen can wait!" I waved off carelessly. "It starts at 3:20 and it's only 2:54! Besides," I glanced teasingly at the boy, "I didn't know you wanted to watch it so bad!"

Yep, that's me. Ruffles, like what my friends call me. I never favored my real name, so I switched it to Ruffles because of my ruffled, silver hair. I was always so hyper because I ate junk food almost every single day (my mom had to stop me yesterday) and I loved games. I have silver hair- as mentioned before- and green eyes that some people say look like cat eyes. Why, I have no idea.

Today, my friends and I were going to the movies to watch the ever so popular movie "Frozen." Why? Because we wondered what was so good about it. Especially the little tike I like to call my son. Or, my male friend. I call him that because it makes him blush and whenever he blushes, it's adorable.

Speaking of which, he blushed his adorable blush, making me almost want to pinch his cheeks, and retorted, "So what? I want to see if it's good!"

"Denial~!" I sang, tapping his nose.

Throwing my arm around his shoulders, I pulled him to the games and promised, "Hey, how about after the movie, we can play any martial arts game you get from here? I promise!" I showed him both hands in case he thought I was crossing my fingers behind my back.

His eyes brightened up immediately and he scanned through the selection of games in front of him. In a few seconds, he had a game in his hands, shoving it in my face. Laughing at his eagerness, I took it to the clerk and bought it with my money. Smiling a thank you to the guy, I ran over to my friends, grabbed them again, and dragged them out.

Stumbling from my speed, they yelped in unison which made me laugh. "Since you two are so persistent, we'll go to the movies. Okay?" Before they could reply, I challenged, "Race ya there!" I zoomed off before they could say anything else.

After the movie, I was twirling around sipping my soda gleefully. My male friend was still blushing when he snapped, "Why did you cover my eyes when they kissed!?"

I giggled, leaping gracefully to him and tapping his nose affectionately. "Because, my little tike," I chuckled, "I don't want your pure, innocent mind tainted! I wouldn't like that one bit!"

"I'm not your little tike!" he shouted back in reply, cheeks puffing when I twirled around him with a delighted expression.

Then I glomped him, rubbing my cheek against his and purring, "You're so cute when you're in denial, my son!" His cheeks turned redder than ever and he struggled to push me off but I hugged him tighter to make sure he wouldn't get out my grasp. He was just so adorable~!

"I'm not your son!" he whined, giving up since he knew I wouldn't let go until I wanted to.

At last, I let go of him, humming a tune while spinning around. I would've spun him around with me but I could see his annoyance of how I teased and pestered him. I don't know why I called him my son; we look nothing alike. But it was so worth it to see him flush. Have I mentioned he's adorable?

My cellphone rung in my pocket, shattering my pleased trance. I stopped spinning and plucked my phone out my pocket, flipping it open and answering, "Yello?"

"Hey, honey! Is the movie done?"

"Oh, hey mom!" I greeted, smiling brightly, settling to a skip of delight. I never actually bother to look at the caller ID. I just answer it even if I don't know the person. I really don't care. "Yeah, the movie's done."

"How was it?"

"They sung every damn time they were on screen. It was annoying." I deadpanned. Hey, who said I couldn't dislike things? I may be happy-go-lucky but I hate things like what happened in Frozen where they sung in EVERY GODDAMN scene.

"…so it wasn't good?"

"Well, other than that, it was pretty good, I must admit. It was cliché but it wasn't so cliché that you knew exactly what would happen. The graphics are amazing also. I understand why a lot of people like it." I explained, looking left and right before jumping off the curb. I wasn't exactly paying attention to my friends.

"Oh really? That's good. Did you have a fun time?"

"Of course I did! When would I not? Before the movie we went to Game Stop and bought this fighting game. Is it okay if they come over? I promised to play it with them since-"

A honk and loud screech cut me off. Something large rammed into me from my side, causing my body to fly onto the ground. My cup and phone flew out my hand onto the concrete beside me. An enormous amount of pain jolted through my body and I screamed at it. How fast was that car going? Wait, where the hell did it come from? I thought I checked the streets before crossing!

"Honey?! Kotone, what happened! Kotone!" My phone beeped after mom's shriek of despair, signaling that she hung up. What happened? Why did she hang up?

Because of my slowly blurring vision and people starting to crowd around my body, it took me a while to realize a part of my green shirt was hanging off of the bumper. My eyes widened in fear; they would see it! I can't let them see it! They would freak out and think I'm a demon or something like that!

But they never noticed. My injuries were what they cared about. They were all strangers but I recognized my female friend amongst the horde, trying to reach me. But where was he? My little son?

Spotting his unique hair that stood out from the rest of the people, I smiled in relief. He was staring at me in horror, shock, and… I knew he didn't want me to die. But what was the horror for? Did the car hit me that bad or does he… does he see it?! No, not him! Don't let him see such an ugly thing on my body!

More fear rose up after I thought that. A seemingly sweet voice suddenly cooed as if it was near me, _"Oh, but too bad, little girl. He sees it. He's horrified. He won't be your friend anymore. If you are going to be alive though! That injury is very brutal, and with your already weak body, you have no way of living!"_

"Shut up…" I muttered, glaring at the transparent figure that appeared from nowhere. It looked like a harmless cat doll in a frilly little blue silver but its eyes and mouth proved wrong. The eyes looked like they were gouged out mercilessly and the smile on it was supposed to be an encouraging one but instead it was more maniacal with razor sharp teeth.

"_He sees me… He sees everything that's happening to your body! It's spreading! Soon, you'll be just like me! All you need to do is think of another negative emotion, and BAM! We'll be alike! Won't that be great?!"_

"No…" I murmured, jerking when more agony swept in. Why was I feeling a lot of pain? Normally if you got hit, you wouldn't be feeling a lot of pain. Sure, it would be close but- My eyelids were as wide as they could get. It was right. It was spreading. It slowly approached my chest, making me suffer in the agony and when it did reach my chest, it pierced my heart. A fountain of blood came rushing out from my mouth as my last breath slipped away.

**And there you have it! The first chapter of "Living with a Phantom inside Me"! So what do you guys think? Please tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Welcome to chapter 2~! This chapter will be the beginning of the series Noragami! Btw, it already ended on episode 12. When I learned that it was ending, I was going to cry already. Noragami is the best anime that came out this year (in my opinion) and I wish it would continue. That's what I'm hoping. (btw, I'm a Yatori fan forever ;D )**

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Chapter 2: The Day I Met Him

Tail waving high in the air, I stared down at the stingray Phantom that was watching a girl being bullied in her class. I humphed, tail flicking. "How cliché, feasting off of a victim of bullying. I see that a lot." Despite its rather large size (it practically wrapped around the whole school building), it was a weak Phantom. Well, it was weaker than me.

I was about to jump down to kill it, when my sensitive ears twitched and swiveled to the sound of a coin flicked in the air. Turning my head to that direction, I tilted my head. It was a black haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing a jersey. There was something about him that screamed hobo. There was also a girl beside him, wearing a white kimono. What an odd duo.

Catching the ¥5 coin, the boy exchanged a few words with the girl (I couldn't hear them with my sensitive ears since they were too far away) and suddenly jumped off the ledge he was on. My green eyes widening, I leaped off the ledge I was on to catch him, thinking it was suicide, but then he said something and a symbol flashed in front of the girl. It was kanji, I believe, that said "Han", and without warning, transformed into a white light and enveloped the girl. She didn't even flinch at it.

That was when it clicked in my mind; that boy was a god, and the girl was his Regalia. How could he be a god when he looked like a hobo? He didn't look familiar to me in anyway (I knew a few gods and Regalia; just because I'm a Phantom doesn't mean I can't know a god).

Back to the topic, I quickly snatched a pole on my descend and swung around to perch on top of it. The guy-well, god apparently- landed on the stingray when it turned in response to his call (once again, I was too far away to hear him) and delivered multiple kicks on the head of it. Raising an eyebrow since I wasn't expecting this, I curiously leaned forward in interest.

When the yokai tried to bite him for the brutal kicking, the god jumped up to dodge it and landed on its head again, bouncing off it once more like a trampoline. The Phantom, getting irritated, continued its onslaughts but the guy kept dodging all of the attacks. The Regalia spun around and he caught it successfully. It turned out to be a dagger.

Speaking once again, the black haired god slowly slid his fingers down the blade and after his fingers trailed a bright, blue light that caused me to wince even though it was not close to me. He was going to kill the Phantom.

That Phantom, oh how stupid it is, took that moment to attack and lunged forward to bite him with its large jaws. He shifted to the side and slashed its head and sections of the long rest of his body. After that, the guy landed gracefully on his feet on the ground. It exploded with a roar of defeat. I scoffed, rolling my eyes at how pathetic it was. How weak.

Swishing my tail back and forth, I looked back down at the god and his Regalia, the former looking insulted at what the latter had said (which I had no idea since I was too damn far away). I would've felt pity, but it was funny to see him like that after defeating a yokai in an awesome way. Then, all of a sudden, the lady began screaming and crying in a dramatic way, making the god confused as hell. Once again, they exchanged words and the guy began writing on thin air the kanji "Han" that was a light blue-ish color. The symbol on her arm, which I know noticed, lifted from her skin and shattered.

Delighted, the Regalia expected her arm which made me sweat drop at her sudden change of personality and soon she was running off. Although I could barely hear it, I heard her say, "You jobless, jersey-wearing drifter who calls himself a god!" Ouch, major damage to his pride alright. Now that they were yelling, I could still pick up what they were saying.

"So that's the real you, huh?!"

"See ya~!"

"Dammit! You'll come crawling back to me once I hit big! Just you watch! Soon I'll have 120 million worshippers and stand above all other gods! You dumbass!"

I sighed, refusing the urge to laugh right on the spot at how he got denied, and leaped to a building roof top, grimacing at the bright sun that faced me. That last shout caused crows to flutter away, some squawking when they noticed me jumping roof to roof. Damn birds.

* * *

Around the time I woke up, the humans were already moving about in the rooms next to me, above me, and below me. I groaned, shoving a pillow in my face in order to get more sleep. But what I grabbed wasn't a pillow. It was more small, fluffy, and noisy. It yowled in a high-pitch voice, trying to claw at my hands. I swore loudly, jolting up and holding what I thought was a pillow.

It was a kitten, pure white with a few black spots here and there. In its mouth was a piece of paper. On that piece of paper were typed words that said "Milord – Missing Cat" and the rest I left unread since I could barely process what was going on. I'm that drowsy after waking up.

After seeing my cat ears and tail, Milord tilted his head and meowed. He wasn't the first cat that had waked me up before, or actually came into my room. There were multiple, since they saw my cat traits. They apparently thought I was their goddess or something. Should I feel loved, or totally creeped out?

Placing the kitten back on my bed, I tossed my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, holding the small table near me to stable myself. My tail slid off the bed as slowly as I stood up straight and my ears flicked when I yawned. Glancing back at the kitten on my bed, I noticed he was entranced by the way my tail started swaying back and forth, and I swiftly grabbed it when he tried pouncing on it. "Damn, troublesome cat…" I muttered, rubbing his head affectionately which he purred in delight.

Walking to the bathroom, I disrobed and turned on the water, stepping into the shower. There I scrubbed my body and washed my hair, careful to avoid the ears. When I was done, I turned off the water and snagged the towel, drying myself off. Stepping out of the tub, I began getting robed again, wearing the same clothes since I didn't bother stealing clothes.

Not having any human seeing me is a gift. I could do whatever I want without them looking at me weird or telling me not to do that. I could steal stuff from stores without them knowing (but I didn't do that often unless it came to food). But it also had some downsides. Since you weren't seen by human eye, you would be all alone and the Phantoms could get to you unless you were protected by a god or Regalia. If you were a Phantom like me, then you would be constantly chased by other Phantoms that would want to eat you. And sadly, I'm alone in that department because I'm the only Phantom that is smart and won't be… like the other Phantoms. Besides, I have a human body which makes me stand out from the Phantom kind.

When I stepped out the bathroom, I noticed two things: my door was wide open and Milord was missing. Shitting snicker doodles. I just lost the cat. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

Tossing the towel carelessly on my untidy bed, I opened my window and jumped out, grimacing once again at the sun and how my wet hair slapped my face. Landing unharmed on the light pole, I scanned the area, muttering to myself. You see, whenever cats came to my door, they always carried a missing paper with their name on it. It's my job to return them back home safely. Sometimes other people found them first or they ran away like Milord, but I usually do the returning home thing since this city is so big and the cats come to me. Whenever I did good deeds like that, there would be a possible chance that these could link to my past life, before I became a Phantom.

That's my goal. To find my memories of my past is what I'm aiming for. The only thing trying to stop me is the Phantom inside me. Usually it'll ask in that sweet tone why I'm doing it and soon, I'll be in a corner, fighting with all my will not to go into full Phantom mode. I never went into that mode, but I can imagine what'll happen. I'll go on a rampage and a god will come in and kill me. That's not something I want to happen.

I used to have a bell that held all my memories but it was taken away from me. A random girl, with Regalia markings all over her body, her eyes red and hair black, had appeared right beside me when I was sitting in the park one night. She was weird, seeming childlike, but her words were harsh. "A Phantom, who isn't exactly a Phantom… yet… How disgusting. All Phantoms deserve to die, for all they do is torment humans. No Phantom, especially you, deserves to live. You will seek havoc and destroy the world." And that's when she noticed the bell around my neck. She brutally ripped the grey ribbon off my neck and inspected the bell as it softly jingled. My eyes widened and I tried getting it back, but the girl just held it away from me, wagging her finger. "Like I said before, none deserve to live. And I expect that this contains your memories?" I was shocked, of course, that she knew that, but I didn't tell her that. However, she saw my eyes widen ever so slightly. "So it does… And when I crush it, what'll happen?" Before I could answer, she disappeared and I was left in the park, my fear building slowly.

The sound of a crash averted my attention from my thoughts. It was directly below me, with a big huge bus blocking my view. A black tail whisked into the alleyway nearby and my eye twitched. This was because of Milord. I leaped onto the bus, careful not to dent it, and looked down at the scene. A girl was lying on the ground, although it was hard to tell who with everybody crowding around her. She was wearing a grey overcoat and a pink scarf, and from what I could tell, a uniform to a middle school. This reminded me of something, but it was too vague to remember. Besides, I needed to catch up with Milord.

Straightening up I jumped onto the building that made the alleyway, but as I jumped, I saw something odd and interesting from the corner of my eye. It was the same guy I saw yesterday and the same girl that was laying on the ground in front of the bus. The god's bright blue eyes followed my movement with a narrowed and confused look. I ignored it for now, since I had Milord to chase.

* * *

The next day, I found Milord pawing my face to wake up. As soon as my eyes laid on him, I darted upwards and snagged the kitten. I felt like strangling him but that would just be too cruel. "Don't you know how hard I searched for you yesterday!" I shouted, my ears lying back with fury much like a cat. "I looked my ass off for you but you weren't anywhere! You pain in the ass cat!"

He just smiled his cat smile and curled his tail in delight, making a vain pop out. "You're such a pain in the ass…" I mumbled, setting him down. I sat up and stretched, glancing at the clock. I did a double take in surprise. The clock said it was nighttime. Holy shit, how long was I asleep?

Getting off my bed to stretch again, I noticed something on the dresser I didn't use. It was some sort of essence that made my nose twitch at how horrible it smelled. The landlord must be trying to get whatever's in this room to leave. Keh, they think I'm a spirit. Idiots.

Strolling to it, I threw it out the window as soon as I got close since the stench became overwhelming. I almost gagged. Spinning on my heel to look at my bed, I stopped dead in my tracks. The spot Milord was in was empty. Shit.

Groaning loudly I went to my window and jumped out again, grumbling at the sense of déjà vu. The wind picked up, carrying a certain scent. It was… catnip!

Bounding off the light post, I leaped on the rooftops towards the scent. Yes, I liked catnip. Whenever I had it, it was like drinking alcohol. When I woke up the next day, I couldn't remember anything that happened. It was weird. After that, I declared never to have it ever.

Finally reaching the scent, I leaped down in the position of a cat catching its prey. Its overwhelming scent made my mouth water too much. But before I could start munching, I heard something.

_"Smells nice~."_

After hearing that, my head jerked up and I found myself surrounded by small fry Phantoms. They all stared at me greedily. I felt my eyebrow lift. It didn't surprise me, nor did it shock me that there were so many. It was just the fact that they wanted to interrupt my time with catnip? Oh, they'll pay.

Smirking, I slipped on my clawed gloves I have for a weapon (my weapon would've been my full Phantom form but I don't want to go berserk so I use clawed gloves) and slashed at them. Some darted out the way, but most of them shrieked in surprise and exploded. My ear twitched at the sound of more Phantoms, so I quickly got up and looked that way.

The same god I saw yesterday and the day before was surrounded by the small fry Phantoms while clutching that troublesome kitten, Milord, to his chest. My eyes narrowed at the Phantoms and I dashed off towards them, slashing them swiftly.

Hearing the shrieking, the god's head swiveled in my direction and I grinned at him. "Need some help? I see that you don't have a Regalia with you at this time, so I might as well help you. Take that pain in the ass back home, I'll hold these guys off."

His blue eyes widened slightly before he stood up and nodded his thank you. I was going to reply back but a sharp pain on my arm snapped my attention away. Growling fiercely at the small fry trying to meld with me, I slashed it away and hopped backwards to avoid them charging to form with me. Since these little guys didn't have much of a body, they could meld, not bite. But it was just as painful (although the bites don't hurt a lot).

Spinning around slashing, I paused to catch my breath and made sure there were no more (or at least a few left; I'm too lazy to get the rest). Seeing no other orange Phantoms, I looked back to find the god running backwards viewing me. He seemed very amazed. Spotting another Phantom behind him, my ears laid back and I shouted, "Hey, behind you!"

The black haired boy glanced over his shoulder and he grumbled, stuffing Milord in his jersey, jumping backwards and hitting the frog Phantom square on the head. When it came back up, he kicked its jaw and held out his hand behind him. "Come, Hanki!" Unfortunately, nothing came to his outstretched palm.

Cursing under my breath, I leaped and nailed it on the other side of its jaw while the god's hand was snatched away to safety. Glancing over my shoulder, I barely managed to jump out the way when the frog's webbed paw thing came crashing down. It was that girl that was hit by the bus.

I was stunned to see her, but what was more shocking was that she had a long, purple tail sprouting from her back. Bounding back, I landed another kick on the Phantom, making it soar backwards with a groan. Thinking that it had gotten a few miles, I ran to the running duo, heaving. The girl looked at me with a weird look, but a loud crash made her head turn back in front of her.

The blue frog was back, staring down at us. The girl and god flipped out, and the god yelled at me while dodging the tongue, "Oi, I thought you killed it!"

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I replied back ducking, "I can't kill a Phantom this big! I can only kill small fries!"

"Have you even tried?!"

"Yes, I did, but I almost got eaten!"

The awkward dodging continued until the girl got into a fighting position and dashed up to it. "Hey, wait a minute!" I called but she ignored me. When she got close, she stuck out her foot to kick it. The frog grabbed it. Shit.

Suddenly, something seemed to strike her and she lifted her other foot. "Jungle… Savate!" Her other foot came swinging around and it collided with the Phantom's jaw. I blinked stupidly at what had just happened. I didn't expect her to hit the frog that hard, nor did I expect her to know that move.

The girl clapped her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes. "The great Tono has paid me a visit from the heavens! Oh, I'll always be your faithful follower for as long as I live!" While she was fangirling over it, the Phantom began spazzing out on the ground. I tensed.

Since she wasn't observing the frog, it pounced onto her. I cursed moving out the way, while the god snatched the girl's hand and jumped away. He landed purposefully on its head, before soaring off.

I took off before the Phantom could get up, bounding off of the lights to get farther. It never struck me that the god had taken Milord with him. Well, I figured that out a few minutes later. Nearly falling flat on my face on top of a house, I staggered slightly and yelled at the top of my lungs, "God dammit all!"

* * *

Peering down at the kitten that sat in front of his owner's house, I grumbled loudly and swung down, hitting the doorbell in the process on purpose. "Damn cat, damn god, damn Phantom…" I swore, glaring harsh daggers at Milord who just smiled innocently as if he did nothing. Keh, innocent, my ass. Did nothing, my ass.

"I got it!" a small, childlike voice answered to the doorbell. The front door opened far enough to let a head peek out, a little boy looking out. His eyes scanned past my body, since I was practically invisible to humans (all except for babies who are only months old). When his eyes landed on Milord, they lit up and he ran up to the kitten, taking him into his arms happily. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my lips at the touching moment. But it disappeared when the little kid squeaked, "My wish really did come true! Thank you, Yato!"

"Yato?" I questioned, which made Milord meow again in reply. Despite having cat traits, I don't understand what the hell these cats are saying. But since that pain in the ass was looking at me when he meowed, I'm starting to think that god is named Yato. But that's just a guess.

* * *

Bounding roof to roof, I glared at the flying Phantoms in the sky, leaping out the way when a stingray tried swooping down on me. Jumping on its head for a better leverage, I sniffed the air to find what I was looking. You see, when I was running by 'Yato', I got a whiff of his scent. Right now, I'm trying to find him so he can answer a few of my questions. And he's supposed to be a god, right? So he'll grant wishes, right?

A familiar smell hit my nose from my right, causing me to jerk slightly and hit a pole. "Ow…" I grumbled, rubbing my head. I got back up, leaped onto the roof above me, and followed the direction of his smell. Thanks to my Phantom senses, I could smell from a mile away, and his scent is very distinctive.

Spotting his black hair, I stopped and got on four legs slowly creeping closer. It was some sort of habit I did and besides, I love to creep people out. Purposely knocking down a small piece of debris near him, I watched his head jerked up to meet my eyes. He blinked in surprise, but his eyes narrowed.

Smirking I jumped down, landing gracefully on my feet without getting harmed. His expression didn't change as he turned to face me. Before I could talk, he asked, "What are you?"

My smirk dropped. "What am I? Isn't it obvious?" I gestured to my ears and tail. "I'm a Phantom."

"But how come you aren't like the rest?"

Hesitating for a moment, I wavered between telling him the truth and telling him a lie. While contemplating on that, my tail curled around my leg. Another habit I have whenever I'm thinking hard on something. Eventually I gave up and sighed. "Do you promise not to tell a soul? What I'm about to tell you is private information that must NOT be leaked out, got it?!"

He paused before nodding slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I heaved a long sigh, not believing what I'm about to do. I'm going to tell a total stranger something that even I didn't know.

"I don't know much, but before I became a Phantom, I was human." 'Yato's' eyes widened immediately after hearing that. "I had this bell that contained all of my memories but it w- got lost and I don't know where it is." I changed it since I couldn't trust this guy fully. "So now, all I know is I was human. I don't know how I became a Phantom, or what I did in my past life." Something clicked in my mind, and before I gave him a chance to speak, I asked, "Wait, you're a god, right? And gods grant wishes?"

Flabbergasted at my sudden change of emotion (my eyes lit up in excitement, my ears flicked, and my tail began waving around in a delighted way) the black haired male only blinked in surprise and sluggishly nodded. He probably was wondering what the hell just happened with my personality.

"Then how much will it cost!? I have a wish I want granted!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cut in, holding his hands out in a 'slow down' position. "I only grant wishes for humans who are having troubles! Not for Phantoms!"

Feeling offended, I snapped back, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I kinda am a human. At least I'm not going berserk or feed off of anyone's dark side!" _Hell, the one I have is feeding off of me… _"You can say I'm half human, half Phantom." _Although I don't call myself that… I am more like a Phantom appearance wise. _"My wish is to regain my memories back. I want to know what happened in my past."

Pausing once again to reply, 'Yato' thought about it and then held up five fingers. "It'll cost you ¥5 for your wish."

"¥5? That's all?" I asked, fishing out the coin from my pocket. "The other gods usually charge more than that. Are you sure?" Walking up to his outstretched hand, I placed the coin into his hand with a questioning glance.

He scoffed, flicking it in the air and catching it. While he did that, he said, "Your wish… has been heard loud and clear! May our fates intertwine verily." Pocketing the money, he tilted his head curiously and stated, "Say, I never caught your name. Mine's Yato, by the way."

I smirked, raising my head high with gratitude (I was a lot happier now that my wish was heard) and introduced, "Call me Kittie."

**And that's a wrap! I know I took a while for this, but it's up now. Yay! So Kittie is the OC here and she's obviously a cat Phantom. How I came up with this was because I noticed how Noragami had cat stuff in it. After all, the first episode was with that pain in the ass runaway cat, Milord, Hiyori has a cat tail that's actually her lifeline that connects her soul to her body (I think), and Yato has a lot of cat-like looks whenever it's a humorous moment. When thinking of a story for this, I was like, "Hey, why not have the OC cat-like as well?" And poof! That's how I got Kittie!**

**Question: Who do you think are Kittie's friends in the first chapter? Hint: they are characters from this anime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! I'm back~! I just finished "Let it Burn" so now it's "Living with a Phantom inside Me" time! Yayz! So this chapter is with Yukine in it (yay!) and Hiyori meeting Kittie! And maybe just some other shit but ANYWAY, let's get on with the story!**

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Chapter 3: The Day I See Snow

Sniffing around, I leaped up and batted at a flag hanging from a building, feeling incredibly bored. There was nothing to do, I couldn't find Yato, and I just didn't feel like killing Phantoms. It was odd not finding the god because his scent was so peculiar, but because he was a failure of one, he was probably doing a worthless job or gratifying places. A homeless god just begging for money.

My tail twitched and I looked behind me, spotting a Phantom trying to jump on my tail. I growled in response and kicked the small entity away, watching it slam into a wall and skedaddle away. Humans just walked calmly beside me, not taking any notice of me.

Sighing I jumped onto a building and sniffed again. Nope, no sign of Yato. Looking around, I saw many Phantoms flying around or on people's shoulders or just scampering around everywhere like that one I kicked. My ear twitched as I picked up a sound a child crying. Interested, I peered over the edge of the roof and saw a baby sniffling because of an eel-like Phantom that passed him. I was about to jump down to soothe it, but someone beat me to it.

The girl who got hit by the truck appeared, allowing the baby to play with her purple tail. The crying ceased and now he erupted in giggles, clapping. The parents didn't seem to care.

My eyes narrowed, watching the girl carefully. She was just so carefree with her body, not knowing the dangers of what could happen when a Phantom found her body. It may have been the first time seeing someone like her, but she was somewhat like me.

I sighed again and shook my head, straightening up and jumping roof to roof. I was following her quietly, making sure she couldn't tell. But that stopped when I looked down. The rooftops had ended and I was stuck on one, but down below was an interesting sight. A small ball of light floated beside a red thing, innocent and untouched by Phantoms. It was an untainted spirit.

Now I was curious. I hopped down and inspected it, slowly reaching out to touch it. However I pulled back. I am a Phantom, and I could possibly affect this poor soul. I felt pity for it. I don't know why, but I had a feeling I knew this fellow.

Its little tiny face stared back at me, staying where it was at but never looking away. It was adorable, in a way, and I felt a sudden motherly side come to me. I wanted to protect it from other Phantoms. I wanted to keep it safe until a god finds it and turns him into a Regalia.

Shaking my head to get rid of that feeling, I leaped away, glancing back at it. It was still looking at me, but then it turned away and continued floating there.

* * *

Later at night, I was hopping rooftop to rooftop, identifying Yato's scent immediately. He was resting in a shrine that obviously wasn't his, laying on a bench with a rather large red tint on his face. Great, he's been drinking. Well, it won't be much of a problem, I hope.

Landing in front of the shrine and clearing my throat to get his attention, I strolled up to him. Yato raised his head, his blue eyes curious. "Kittie? What's up?" He sat up, yawning.

I shrugged, sitting beside the bench. "I was looking for you. Do you know when you're going to help me get my memories back?" I didn't really come to him because of that; I'm just really bored.

Yato sighed, mumbling, "You too? Hiyori's been bothering me too, wondering if I was going to fix her problem. But I have other stuff to do; you do know that, right?" He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I didn't question him for doing that, mainly because it was probably because he was sort of drunk and also because I liked it.

"Her problem? You mean how she falls asleep and her soul slips out?" I questioned, flicking my ears.

The god nodded, yawning again. Then his phone began to ring. He grabbed it and flipped it open, mumbling, "Speaking of the devil…" But he still answered it. "Yeah, how can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry to bother you this late! Umm… I've found a R-Regalia for you actually…" My ear twitched in surprise.

"Huh?!" Yato transported to her in a flash, taking me with him because of his hand on my head. I blinked and stumbled, not used to the sudden vanishing and reappearing thing. "What are you talking about?" As soon as he said that, I noticed a large, green figure above the girl in front of us. My eyes widened and I tugged Yato's jersey.

The girl raised her hand to gesture to the Phantom and she asked shakily, "W-what do you think of him?"

My ears flattened and my tail bristled a bit as the beast tried to pronounce something. "'Lia… Reg… a… lia…" Welp, we're definitely screwed.

"Run for it!" Yato yelled, grabbing me suddenly. I yelped and managed to get out of his grasp, running beside him. Noticing us run, the Phantom jumped down and began charging at us. I let out a squeak in surprise and looked around, trying to find a place to escape. However, we were in a long alleyway and the buildings beside us were way tall.

"Regalia, my eye!"

"B-b-but you said Regalia are spirits!"

"That's an ordinary Phantom!" Yato replied back, glancing back to see where it was.

"Yeah, if Phantoms could be Regalia, I would be one as well!" I snapped.

The girl looked at me with a bewildered expression and asked, "You're a Phantom?!" I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

_"__Smells nice~!" _The Phantom crooned, gaining on us.

Cursing under my breath, I tripped slightly but straightened up. "What the hell were you thinking!" I growled at the girl.

"Yato said not to judge things by their appearance!" she blamed.

_"__Nice smell~!"_

"This is how you follow my teachings?! Don't try so hard!"

"A-a-also on a side note… I just lost my body!" Tears flew out her eyes with a sheepish smile.

"Try harder with that!" Yato scolded/yelled.

Then the Phantom pounced. I flipped out, jumping high, while Yato and the girl jumped the other way. As soon as I landed, it tried to gobble us again but we, once again, dodged it. The girl stumbled when she landed, and the Phantom ran even faster.

Yato called, "Hiyori!" while I stopped and spun around, mouth agape.

Just as it was about to grab her, she sprang up and stayed in the air. She realized she was a good fighter in that form and went to attack it, but Yato quickly grabbed her tail and pulled her away. His other arm was used as a sacrifice to the Phantom's bite. I winced in sympathy and swiftly nailed it in the head, making it let go of Yato's arm. Yato also helped, knocking off one of its feet which made it dive after it in pain.

The god grabbed the girl's hand and I followed them. Diving behind a building, we all fought to catch our breaths. I realized that I could see my breath and shivered at the sudden cold. It was snowing.

I sneezed as a snowflake landed on my nose and shook my head. It was my first experience with snow ever since I became a Phantom. I'm pretty sure I knew about it during my days as a human but since I didn't have my bell I have no idea.

Hiyori (I'm guessing that's her name), the girl, noticed the purple bruise-like mark on his hand and asked in a concerned way, "Are you okay-" She reached out to inspect in even closer.

"I'm fine." Yato pulled his hand away. "Don't touch it. It'll blight you too."

"Blight?"

"It's something like a defilement," I explained, straightening, "that spreads and is very contagious. You can get it by a lot of negative energy gathering up. You must cleanse it or else it'll eat away at your flesh and eventually you die." I knew this was connected to my past, the blight. I had a feeling it was the reason I became a Phantom. I just know.

_"__Smells nice~…"_

My ear twitched, switching to alertness.

"And about your rear end, that ain't a tail. It's a lifeline that connects your physical and ethereal forms." Yato explained, and continued, "If it gets cut…"

_"__Nice smell~!"_

Looking above, I cursed and yelled, "It's here!" The Phantom then gazed down.

"…you'll die!"

We took off running again as it pounced at the spot we were just in. Now jumping roof to roof, Hiyori shouted, "No way! You mean I'm not wireless?!"

"_That's _your worry? Listen! You're not cut out for fighting to begin with! Don't try anything like that again!" Yato responded, jumping to another roof.

"But you can't do anything all by yourself, right?!" she asked, jumping as well.

Feeling a vain pop, I exclaimed angrily, "Oi! I'm here, or did you forget?!" My tail lashed to prove my annoyed expression.

They ignored me and continued to bicker. How mean. "Get off my case! I've been trying to find one! My own Regal-" He was cut off, not by the Phantom, but because he found something.

Following his gaze, I saw a little globe of light float around under a street light. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was that untainted spirit I felt suddenly motherly to. Of course, why didn't I tell him earlier? It completely slipped my mind that there was an available Regalia-to-be here!

Yato stopped and turned to face the ball of light. I paused behind him as well as Hiyori.

"A boy…" he murmured. "A kid who looks to be in his teens… A difficult age…"

The building we stood on shook as the Phantom crawled up, crooning yet again, _"Smells nice~…" _Hiyori called a warning to Yato, but he paid no mind to her.

"He'll do." He took off just as the Phantom did, and I was instantly running as well, jumping high in the air and landing on it hard. The god nodded his thanks to me and got closer to the spirit.

Enraged at my sudden attack, it raised its head and bit my leg. I hissed in pain and elbowed its head, causing it to let go with a cry of pain. "Don't mess me, you little bastard!" I growled. "Don't think that just because I'm one of you means I won't attack, you motherfucker!"

This went on (me cussing and attacking) until a large burst of light temporally blinded me. Blinking to snap out of the light, I gave the Phantom a hard kick in the jaw and turned to see what caused it.

A long streak of blue-ish white light shot up into the sky, and then dove to Yato's outstretched hand. Another bright light came, giving me an extreme headache and when it faded, I was in awe.

A long, katana like sword was in Yato's hand. It had bandages used as the handle and the rest flowed around it. A naked blade, I believe it was called.

_Point of View Switch: Yato's POV (Third Person)_

As he stared at the naked blade, a flood of memories flooded into his mind from the Regalia.

A cat. A suitcase. Two people shaking hands. A family leaving. A pair of shoes discarded on the floor. A boy huddled in a corner. A broken water vase. Someone stepping on a bunch of letters in anger. A body covered in bandages in a bed. Cans of alcohol. A wallet and money scattered around it. Someone with blonde hair turning around with a smile. A movie. A familiar face. A car crash. A hideous sight.

Shocked by what he just saw, Yato stood still, wobbling very slightly. That was… so…

_Point of View Switch: Kittie's POV (First Person)_

The Phantom pounced. I let my eyes off it for one second and suddenly it's behind Yato. "Yato!" I called out, hoping to startle him out of the trance he was in. Hiyori even called him but he wasn't listening. He didn't even seem to notice the Phantom flying at him.

His body was taken into the Phantom's mouth. My eyes broadened and fury rose up.

But before I could attack, Hiyori's scream knocked me out of that fury induced trance and it seemed to have awoken Yato as well. My ears twitched at the sound of his voice, slightly muffled by the creature's stomach.

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god, lay waste with the Sekki and expel the vast defilement!"

The tip of the sword poked out of the Phantom's inflating body, and when Yato yelled, "Rend!" the sword slashed every part of the Phantom's body. It died with a screech.

Yato then landed on the electricity wires but he fell off and landed on his back on the ground. Hiyori shielded her eyes after peering over the edge and I watched him carefully. What was wrong with him? Squinting my eyes, I spotted something that his arm didn't hide: a tear streaking down his cheek. My ears strained to hear his whisper.

"That's so…"

He jerked up, rubbing his eyes fiercely to try and hide any evidence of him crying. Beside me, Hiyori wondered to herself, "Was he just crying?"

* * *

Staying as far away as possibly from the holy water, I watched Yato splash it over his blight. His Regalia was resting against the wall near the holy water. Hearing footsteps, I turned my head to the entrance where Hiyori came in, announcing that she found her body. Tilting her head she asked Yato what he was doing.

Answering for the god, I said, "He's cleansing his blight with holy water." The girl jumped, not expecting me to answer of even be here but I shrugged, sliding off the branch I was on. Yato splashed more water and soon the blight vanished.

He looked at his new Regalia and sighed, murmuring, "I got _something _out of this, at least. It was a lucky thing we ran into an uncorrupted spirit. The blade's the perfect length too."

Hiyori inspected it and said, "Wow, so this is a Regalia! It looks nice! It's not so much a sword as it is a naked blade."

Looking up from wiping his mouth with his scarf, the god spoke. "Name's Yuki. Less formally, Yukine."

The kanji for Yuki appeared in front of the sword, and it enveloped the sword. It slowly took the shape of a boy and when it faded, a boy about 14 stood there in a white kimono. He had ruffled hair like mine but his was blonde and he had red-orange eyes. Hiyori freaked out and I stood there, my tail waving slightly.

I felt like I knew this kid. It was the same feeling I felt earlier today when he was still a little ball of light. Did he know me when I was human?

Yukine looked at his hands, and then shivered. Seeing this, Yato unzipped his jacket and said, "Yukine, I'm Yato, your master. I've summoned you from the Far Shore to serve as my Regalia. I permit you to serve and remain by my side longer than kin." He shrugged off the sleeves and held his jersey for him. "Here. You have nothing to fear anymore."

The boy stared at Yato and the jersey but refused. "Forget that. It reeks of sweat."

I sighed, unzipping my own jacket with a skull and crossbones and took it off. "Here, use mine. I can survive the cold." I tossed mine to him, and Yukine, surprised, looked back at me.

His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, muttering a "thank you" under his breath, and put it on. It was a little baggy on him, but he seemed to like it. "It's cold." He stated, hugging his arms. "Can we get indoors somewhere?" When he got no answer, the blonde looked at Yato and said, "Hey, you listening to me?"

I sighed again and turned to Hiyori. "I'll walk you home, okay?"

The girl blinked in surprise and said, "Y-you don't have to! I'll be fine!" I just began walking and waved for her to follow. She sighed, seeing no way to argue, and followed.

* * *

The silence between us was awkward. I was hugging my arms, remembering that I only had a tank top on and it was cold as fuck. Hiyori glanced at me and offered her scarf. I refused, saying that I'll be fine, but that was a lie.

"Say… Are you really a Phantom? How come you aren't like the others?" she asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at her in surprise, my ear flicking as a snowflake landed on it. Looks like I have to reveal my past yet again. I sighed, watching my breath float in the air. "You must not tell anyone of this, okay?" Seeing her nod, I continued. I ran a hand through my hair as I explained yet again to someone. Once I was done, Hiyori was bewildered.

"That's… shocking…" she murmured, looking down. Her pink eyes were filled with sympathy.

I chuckled sourly and agreed. "I'm with Yato because he said he would grant my wish of finding my memories, but he keeps pushing that further away."

Hiyori laughed and said, "That sounds like him."

I smiled and nodded, forgetting how cold I was. My tail curled. Before I realized it, we arrived at Hiyori's house.

Hiyori walked to the gate but turned to me. "Thanks for walking me back… umm…"

Realizing that I forgot to tell her my name, I told her. "Call me Kittie."

"Thanks for walking me back, Kittie-san." she said, bowing.

Raising my eyebrow at the suffix I shook my head and placed my hand on her head. "Drop the suffix; I told you to call me Kittie, and just that."

Blinking, she smiled again and waved as she walked to the door. I waved back and turned around, skipping away. I think I just made a new friend.

**And that concludes this chapter! Man, updating two stories in a row, I am awesome! Welp, I have to go now because of practice. Bye! Remember to leave a review, a favorite, or a follow!**

**Question: Back at Yukine's memories, who do you think is the familiar face is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, internet! How are you doing this fine, dandy day? …Man that was lame. Anyway, hello universe! …shit that was even more lame! Hello my dear readers! There we go! Yeah!**

**Anyway… (yes that was me arguing with myself) this chapter is episode 3 so blah de blah de blah. I'm absolutely sure I'm right in the brain (don't trust me when I say that) so do not worry! This chapter will be good! I hope! I don't own Noragami, only Kittie! *hiccup***

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Chapter 4: The Day I Remember Something of My Past

Point of View Switch: Yukine's POV (Third Person)

Yukine hugged the jacket tighter to his body, hoping to warm himself up with it, and glared at Yato, who was sorting through the bag of clothes for the homeless people. "I seriously gotta wear this junk?" he asked incredulously, staring at the clothing that littered the floor. He let out a shuttering breath from the cold, clutching the jacket.

"Quit complaining…" the supposedly _god _muttered. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a jacket and he held it out to the boy. "Hey, check it out Yukine! This seems cute!"

It was a blue and white sweatshirt-jacket that was way too big for the Regalia to fit in. On the back it said "Capypa Land!" with a picture of a capybara that stood on its hind legs. Yukine instantly felt resentment to it.

"That's lame…" he denied, looking away.

"Then I'll wear it!"

Yukine sighed and turned around, taking another shuttering gasp. _I doubt that would change my mind… _he thought to himself, zipping the jacket down. He was doing it slowly, as if he wanted to keep it on as long as possible. And it was true. He did want to wear it since it provided him some warmth that the _god _didn't provide him with (and he was still wondering if he was a god). Besides, that girl who gave it to him… was so familiar to him but no matter what he couldn't find out who she was. Isn't she a Phantom though? Her ears and tail (hell, humans aren't supposed to have those!) were a silvery-grey and were transparent much like the Phantoms around them. Why hadn't Yato slayed her already if she is a Phantom? But then why would she have a human form? What the hell _is _she?

With all the questions in his head, he shook it clear and shrugged off the jacket. He tossed it to the side gently and muttered, "Why do I still feel physical stuff like this," he took off his robe and looked at the red marking on his collar bone, "even though I'm long dead?" His breath flew out in white, wispy puffs.

* * *

Point of View Switch: Kittie's POV (First Person)

Waking up to the sound of scratching at the door was no surprise to me. After all, I am supposedly the cat "god" of this place. Dammit, why can't they let me sleep? I need my damn sleep if I would be running around soon following Yato and probably pestering him to help me with my problem. But dammit, he just won't listen will he? That damn god…!

Groaning loudly, I sat up, glaring at the door when I heard a meow. Damn cats and trying to worship me…! As much as I like something worshipping me like a god, it was beginning to get annoying. Oh wait, it already is annoying!

Tossing off the covers, I blinked down at myself, wondering what the hell happened to my jacket. My ear flicked and my tail whisked around the bed. Oh, right. I gave my jacket to that kid Yato brought back as a Regalia since he was cold. That same Regalia I felt like I should protect as if I was his mother.

A loud, begging yowl came from behind the door, jolting back to reality, and I grumbled under my breath. Standing up I marched to the door (making sure the people below me knew of my presence) and slammed open the door, glaring at the cat sitting in front of the doorway.

"Hellion…" I muttered, shivering lightly. It meowed in response and jumped on the bed.

Gently I picked her up under her forelegs and stared at her brown eyes. She was quite a pretty feline; she had creamish-orange fur and a white/cream underbelly. In her claws were… strands of hair?

Shifting her so that I could hold her like a human child, I plucked the black hair from in between her claws, thinking it was from another cat. However the scent told otherwise.

Blinking at her, I raised a grey eyebrow and asked, "Did you happen to run across _him, _by any chance?" Seeing her nod (how the hell did she understand me?!) I continued, "What did he do to you that made you scratch his ass off?" She just curled her tail with another meow. I gave her a deadpanned look but sighed in defeat, setting her back down onto the bed.

Looking back at the hair, it was definitely Yato. The smell was like his, but mixed with feline scent and fish. I would've face palmed but I paused after hearing large footsteps. The landlord.

I glanced out the door, seeing that he was approaching this room, and grabbed the cat, darting to the window almost instinctively. I opened it in a swift movement and jumped out right before he could take a step in. Placing a hand to calm the cat (that freaked as soon as I jumped out the window) I landed on my feet safely and placed her on the ground, shushing her so she didn't attract attention. I wasn't worried, since I'm a Phantom.

I followed the scent of Yato, wanting to bug him and kind of wishing that his blonde weapon would have my jacket. Goddamn, it was cold.

* * *

Sitting next to Hiyori in a random restaurant, I purred satisfyingly. My stomach was grumbling. Sure, I'm a Phantom, but that doesn't mean I don't get hungry. I barely survive off of what the hotel provided, so being at a restaurant seemed as if someone gave me a thousand dollars. However, Hiyori didn't seem to like it, as she stared at Yato with a sour expression.

"Hiyori's offering me some food!" he announced cheerfully to his Regalia- Yukine, right?- who was just walking up, not seeming to noticed Hiyori's look. "How nice and charismatic of her, wouldn't you say?!"

He was wearing a light blue sweatshirt that concealed a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. On his head was a white snow hate with a little fluff ball at the top. Across the body of it was a blue stripe; above it was a green strip with a line-dot pattern and under it was a thicker green stripe with a horizontal zigzag pattern.

Pink eyes narrowing, the half-Phantom beside me told the god, "Once you're done, I expect you to finally listen to my request." She didn't get a reply back as Yukine looked at me and gave me my jacket (that I missed so dearly) by tossing it in my hands, then sitting beside Yato and putting his head down wordlessly. He took off his (cute) snow hat, minding his manners since he was in a building, revealing his mane of golden hair. I blinked at him, not expecting it at all, but shrugged and put it on. There was a certain smell on it, almost like Yato's but… different. I kind of liked it.

A glass of water was set in front of Hiyori and the waitress smiled warmly at her, offering her a welcome. Then she asked what she would like to eat, but Yato interupted, "_Three _glasses of water and a glass of milk, Miss!" My ears perked up at the word "milk".

The waitress gasped and repeatedly apologized for her mistake, going back to get what he said. After she left, Hiyori switched her gaze to the god and questioned, "I thought people can't see you because you're not human?"

I shook my head, joining in on the conversation. "No, that's only Phantoms. She couldn't see me, but she did see Yato and Yukine but forgot about them instantly." I got my knowledge of gods by observing (and whenever I did that I nearly got killed more than five times), in case you were wondering. Yato didn't bother asking how I knew about gods and just answered her.

"It's not like that. We're not invisible; we're just hard to notice. People _can _see us." Now adorning a small smirk, he challenged her, "Now let me ask you, how many waitresses are there here?" When she moved to look, he stopped her by saying not to look, only guess.

"Um… Two?" After her guess, he motioned for her to look, and I counted four instead of two. One was working the cash register, one pouring water into a cup, and the other two serving the guests. "Huh? Four?"

Yato placed two fingers on his chin and said, "It's just like that. Yukine and I blend in with the background just like the two other waitresses you didn't see. Once noticed, we're seen as people… but then we're soon forgotten again." The waitress apologized again after appearing with three other cups, two filled with water and the other with milk. As soon as she placed it down, I snagged it quickly. "Like, you don't remember the people you've ever passed on the street, right?" He grabbed his cup and sipped the water. Yukine just stared around the restaurant with a bored expression. "Since we're from the Far Shore, it's like that, but stronger."

As soon as the food arrived, all the seriousness disappeared and Hiyori's sour look came again. But I didn't pay much attention to her; I was gobbling down the food that she didn't eat with a happy sway of my tail. I never had food like this before, and it is absolutely delicious! Why the hell don't the people in the hotel serve this instead of healthy shit like apples?

"You certainly eat _a lot_, though." she commented, her hand slightly shaking. She glanced at me as I took a ravenous bite out of a hamburger.

Stuffing even more food in his mouth, Yato replied with a helpful tip: "Never waste an offer! An important rule!"

I responded with my own say. "I never had anything like this before! The shit I eat is _healthy_ and _organic._" I scowled at my own words, shoving another bite down my throat and biting into another dish.

She sighed, worrying about our health because of how we ate, but Yato just waved it off. "I'll be fine! Gods don't poop!" His comment made me giggle slightly and Hiyori to choke on the coffee she was drinking.

* * *

I walked out the restaurant behind Hiyori, my ear twitched when the waitress that served us thanked her for coming. Hiyori grumbled to herself about Yato and paused after seeing Yukine standing outside, looking at the street distantly. After hearing the door open, he glanced at us (mainly Hiyori) and muttered, "Thanks for the food…" A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he said that.

I thought it was so adorable of him to do that, but I snapped out of it and tossed a hand over her shoulder. "Yeah," I said, agreeing with the young spirit, "thanks, Hiyori!" With my ears pricked and tail waving I gave her a catlike smile.

She blinked before her face broke out in a smile. "Not at all." Now she looked at Yukine and introduced herself, "I'm Iki Hiyori. You can call me Hiyori." Oh right, they don't really know each other much. But he doesn't really know of me either since he didn't ask me. I wouldn't bother until he asked me anyway.

His red-orange eyes flickered at me for a mere second before they switched to the restaurant as he asked the half Phantom, "How do you know him, Hiyori?" He pointed to what he was looking at, us following the finger.

Yato was inside in front of the counter speaking to a waitress about the free candy bowl on the counter. Patting the candy inside the bowl, he told her, "I'll take all this candy. I mean, it's free, y'know?" I tuned out the rest of that conversation, knowing it was completely useless and stupid, and flicked my ear to what Yukine said after Hiyori explained to him why she knew him.

"Hm. Sucks to be you."

Hiyori agreed with him with a bitter face and laugh while I snickered. She turned around and asked him curiously, "Ummm… what about you? How did you…?" I blinked, before realizing what she was hinting at. '_How did he die and become a little globe of light?' _was the unspoken question. I was also curious, since this kid was somehow linked to me in some sort of way. Maybe it could make me remember something.

Yukine looked up at her question with a raised eyebrow, indirectly querying what she meant.

"What did you do before you became Yato's Regalia?" she inquired quietly, hoping not to strike an emotional side of him.

Yukine tilted his head to the side to think about what she said and shrugged. "I dunno. I do know that I died but all I can recall is suddenly being in his hand…" He meant when he transformed into the naked blade. "I don't remember anything from when I was alive. I dunno what to expect either." As he said that, the cat that tore out Yato's hair and came to my door walked up behind Yukine and rubbed against his leg. She looked at me and meowed, waving her tail in greeting. When he felt it, he looked down and muttered, "You're the sardine thief!" He kneeled down to pet her and I smiled, ear twitching and tail swaying.

"Kind of like me." I piped up. He paused in stroking the cat, shifting his gaze to me. I shrugged at his questioning gaze and said, "All I can remember is me dying when I was human. I have no memories of what I did or who I actually was, including my name. When I woke up I was a Phantom." His eyes turned astonished quickly, and I cursed when I realized I revealed my past again to another person (_'Because you're too soft, Kittie.' _a nagging voice in my head said but I ignored it).

"You were a human?!" he shouted in absolute shock. I nodded, ear twitching. He paused, but then continued to stroke the cat who just purred at the contact. Hiyori stared at me, then him, and broke into a smile.

She skipped down the steps that led to the restaurant and bent down with her hands on her knees beside the Regalia. "Do you like cats, Yukine-kun?" I twitched my ear in surprise, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. I don't know why, but the question she asked him made me a bit flustered, considering that I'm like a cat.

Without looking at her, he murmured, "Probably."

"Cats are cute, aren't they? I like them too."

Okay, now they were acting like I didn't even exist. What she said made the blush increase on my cheeks. Why was I blushing? She clearly didn't mean me, but actual cats.

Yukine glanced at her, his cheeks turning pink again as Yato walked out. Yato flipped with a comical cry of pain, holding the back of his neck. In his hand were various candies and he had a lollipop in his mouth. "Yukine," he spoke through the candy, "you just had a dirty thought, didn't you?!" My blush faded and I looked at him.

His Regalia also looked up with blushing cheeks, but he shook his head and diverted his attention elsewhere.

"Listen, Yukine! Just so you know, gods and Regalias share mind and body. As your master, I sense _all _your wicked thoughts, you know!" He took out his lollipop and pointed it at the blonde boy.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"

Hiyori stood up, facing Yato, and asked, "Umm… what do you mean, share body and mind?"

After glaring at the boy, he grinned and tossed the candy in his hand. I crept beside him and stole one piece without him noticing, swaying my tail mischievously. "Kids in puberty can be such a handful." he commented slyly.

"Shut up, moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron!?"

I sighed, jumping down the stairs to stand beside Hiyori, picking up the cat. Watching the two scrabbled I stroked the cat with a shake of my head of exasperation. They will argue all the time. I'm sure of it.

Yato's phone rang in the middle of their argument and he answered it almost immediately, a catlike smile and a gleam in his eyes. "Hello! Fast, affordable, _and _reliable! Delivery God Yato, at your service!" The person on the other side said something and Yato grinned even wider, saying to Yukine, "Yukine, we have a job! Let's get going!"

"Ah, wait! What about _my _job!?" Hiyori instantly knew what they were going to do next because she ran up to them just as they teleported out of sight. Her body collapsed on the ground, causing me to wince in sympathy. I walked up to her to pick her up, but noticed something. She was asleep.

I scowled slightly. Her soul was with them, and I don't want to leave her body out where Phantoms could get her. I set the cat aside and picked her up. Hopefully no one will notice a floating, sleeping girl.

* * *

Leaping roof to roof, I headed in the direction of the Storm and the direction of Yato's smell. They were pretty close together, so I'm pretty sure they were Phantom-hunting for their job.

I had put Hiyori's back at her house in her bed (I guessed it was her bed) and her parents weren't home, so I went through the front door. I would've wondered where they were, but I don't know humans that much, especially adults. Maybe it was because I tend to observe gods more than humans and if I observe humans, it'll probably be the teenagers or children.

Back to the topic, I was getting closer to the Storm when I heard a familiar voice. Yato.

Looking down, I recognized Yato, Yukine, and, surprisingly, Yato's former Regalia that I knew of. Except she was wearing a white kimono with red hakama instead of a dark red kimono with light purple vertical stripes, and a pink scarf around her shoulders, which was what she wore when she was with Yato. Now that I was closer, I noted that she had short black hair and green eyes. She was pretty, I have to admit.

I hopped down; catching the attention of the two Regalia, but Yato's back was facing me. Yukine asked why I was here, the black haired Regalia gasped about a Phantom (me), and Yato acknowledged me with a glance. Before I could speak (I wanted to know where the hell Hiyori was) he cut in. "You came in at the right time, Kittie. I want you to help me with something."

"Yato! This is a Phantom you're talking to! Why do you know her, and why haven't you slayed her yet!" Yato's former Regalia hissed, pointing at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Yato turned around, and I was shocked by the fierceness in his blue eyes. His pupils were almost slits like a cat and to be frank, I was almost terrified by this look. But I managed to calm myself down, thinking it was outrageous to think I would be scared of a happy-go-lucky god.

"I think you answered your own question, Tomone. Let's go, Yukine, Kittie."

"Where do you think you're going!? And don't call me that!"

"Sekki!"

I nodded and Yukine transformed into the naked blade when the kanji flashed in front of him. Yato ran forward, grabbing the blade, and jumped over the train ahead of us. I followed him onto the top of another train, and we rode it until we were near a train station. Looking at Yato, I shouted over the wind, "I hear Phantoms and Hiyori! They're near!"

He nodded at the information and took a running start, leaping high in the air. Up ahead, the half Phantom was strapped to the tracks by blue Phantoms. Planning to kill her.

_Not on my watch! _I growled in my head, slipping on my clawed gloves swiftly. I crouched like a cat stalking its prey and pounce on the two Phantoms that were closer to the station as Yato swiped downwards with the sword at the other two. They shrieked and darted away.

"Jump!" Yato yelled to Hiyori, just as the train was about to hit her.

Seeing her struggle to get up, I grabbed her hand and bounded onto the top. We crashed onto the top, causing me to yelp at the slight pain. Hiyori's Phantom tail was bristled like a cat's tail from the fear of getting run over by the train she had felt, but it smoothed down eventually.

"You okay?" Yato asked. She nodded, on her hands and knees. "Man," he muttered, "you'll die if your tail is cut, remember! Now just stay put!" He twisted his head to stare at the black smoke-ish substance up ahead. It was far off, but with the speed the train is going, we'll be there soon.

_So this is where the Storm is coming from…_

Yato continued to stare at it, his slit pupils narrowing in concentration. "Yukine," he called to the Regalia, "our real work is coming up." Just ahead of us, I could finally see what the cause of the Storm was. The cause was a man with a back pack and a red Phantom on his back, a dark blue hand dotted with red spots waving him into the path of the train. "We're taking out that Phantom. Don't wuss out, Yukine!"

Yukine replied back with a simple, _"No prob."_

Narrowing my green eyes I faintly heard the word "easy" coming from the man's lips and he began to cross the bar that blocked people from coming in contact with the train. Crossing it only defeats its purpose.

The blonde weapon soon lost his laid-back composure after seeing this, and he shouted, _"Oh, no! We're not going to make it-!"_

"Yes, we will!" Yato growled, charging to the Phantom while still on the train. He jumped off, heading directly to the hand like Phantom.

"You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god, lay waste with the Sekki and expel the vast defilement!"

As he said that he traced the blade with his fore finger and middle finger, a blue light almost blinding to me appearing in their wakes. He sliced down at the Phantom, shouting, "Rend!" The entity's fingers were sliced clean off, and the cut was so powerful that it sliced almost everything around it, including a tree, the bar, and a random pole. Yato jumped back, telling Yukine, "Yuki! That's enough! Revert! You cut too well!" He landed on the ground beside the man as the kanji flashed. Hiyori and I remained on the train.

After leading Hiyori to her house for her body, I walked beside her to the place where we saw Yato and Yukine last. They were still there. Why, I don't know. It was already evening time, and the sun was beginning to set.

"You said people who want to die should just die… but I guess you _do _help them after all!" Hiyori exclaimed, smiling. That must've been before, when I wasn't there, because I don't know what the hell she was talking about. Judging by what she said, it must've been about the task, considering that the man before tried to kill himself by getting run over by a train. Doesn't sound like living happily to me.

Without looking at her Yato replied, "It ain't like that. But I refuse to let anyone die in front of these guys, if I can help it."

_"__These guys"? Who does he… _I blinked as I realized the meaning of what he said. _Oh… _

"Even if things _are _painful and tough," he continued, "people should appreciate what it means to be alive at all." He gritted his teeth as if he was regretting something.

Suddenly without warning I saw something flash in my mind. I furrowed my eyebrows. It was an image of a five year old girl looking exactly like me with the exception of the cat ears and tail was holding hands with two adults, probably her parents. _What is this…? _ I asked myself, closing my eyes to shut off every sense that I had. The girl was laughing, her eyes closed and her mouth wide with joy. She looked so young, so carefree, so untainted by the cruelties of life.

Then it changed into a clip. She was laughing, skipping beside the two joyfully. The mother smiled and the father chuckled with a sweet smile. But it was forced.

It switched again. This time, the girl was about ten years old. She was in a hospital chair, her face distraught and concerned. Beside her, her mother was crying into her hands, sobbing something but it wasn't audible. The door opened beside the two and a doctor came up, looking grim. I was already dreading it before, and the sinking feeling grew. The girl saw the look on his face and widened her green eyes, identical to mine. Tears brimmed them, but she stood up and shoved her way inside, despite the man telling her not to. The heart monitor was the first thing I saw. A straight line.

I blinked my eyes open my eyes once it faded, just in time to hear the soft pitter-patter of something wet landing on the floor, almost like rain. My ear twitched and I looked at Hiyori. And panicked.

She was crying. Yato instantly asked Yukine if he made her cry, which he denied with an insult. Hiyori just waved it off after wiping her eyes, saying, "I-I'm fine. Some leftover fragments got in my eye, that's all!" I flipped out after hearing that.

"How is that fine!?" I asked incredulously.

"That's not fine at all!" Yukine said, agreeing with me.

"Ah, don't rub your eyes! Stay calm, Hiyori! Take deep breaths!" Yato.

"Will that really help her!?" Yukine.

"I don't think that'll work, you dolt!" Me.

It never clicked in my mind that the things I saw in my head was a flashback of when I was human.

***is asleep* ….review…. …favorite…. …..follow….**

**Question: How many cat references are there? (Meaning anything that is related to a cat or "like a cat" *coughcoughhintcoughcough*) :3 Meow.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello, hello! Welcome to your first night in the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings life!**

**(I've been listening to too much Five Nights at Freddy's songs...)**

**Ah, but alas! Look who's here! Look who's not dead! Look who's a failure at life! That's right! It's me, Coldgaze! Author of the apparently abandoned fan fictions! Yeah!**

**Ugh. It's been over a flipping year since I did anything. Am I proud of it? Nope. Not a single update in a YEAR. God, I am a terrible human being...Stupid stupid stupid! UGH.**

**Alright. Enough self-bashing. I, of course, have some news for LwaPiM fans, and fans of my other stories.**

**If you haven't seen it on my profile, I'll tell you now. Last November (Jesus, it was that long?!) I think, the computer I used to write my lovely stories on caught a virus because I was a stupid. The only two other computers in my house are my mom's and one that is WAY outdated and has no internet. So, that means a hiatus until hopefully Christmas time. I've been asking my mom for either a new laptop or a fixed one. My mom isn't the best at remembering things, and keeps forgetting to take it to one of my relatives who knows how to fix it. Guh.**

**This news is just for fans of Piercing Rain and Let It Burn. If you don't read those two, then go ahead and skip this paragraph. Now, about the stories... I've decided on a definite hiatus for the two. I haven't been in the mood to write the two of them. I feel incredibly bad about temporarily cancelling them, but it's for the best. I'll edit them vastly, so expect some great changes, especially in the story lines. Keep in mind I wrote these when I was in 5th/6th grade, when I was young, weird, and stupid. Although I'm in 8th now, my writing style has changed, as well as the plots for them.**

**Now, onto this story. Honestly, I am absolutely in love with how I'm going with this. It sounds self-centered and arrogant, but I really do. Kittie and her situation gets more development, and her relations with Yato waver as a new foe gains access to her mind. Near the end, three new OCs are introduced with strange connections to Kittie's past. Sadly I can't spoil too much, so I'm keeping this short. Without Internet access except through a phone (what I'm using right now), I'm writing this to its end. I hope I'll make it to Christmas, but...**

**I completely forgot about season 2 of our lovely show. I watched it yesterday, and new ideas are springing up in my head. But, I have to finish this.**

**Allow me to bring up an important question. I plan to connect the two OVAs with LwaPiM, but I'm not sure about season two. Should I start a new fanfic around it? Would you guys like to see that?**

**Tell me in your reviews, friends. Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm terrible, I know.**

**Oh, and since I need a story into this, here ya go.**

"...What is she doing here...?"

"Why I'm here is none of your business, boy."

Whether I like it or not, I really needed the energy for the day. Or else... That_ thing _appeared right before my eyes... It was terrifying...

"Y'know, you should appreciate Yato more. After all, you're here now because of him. If he didn't pick you as a Shinki, then you would've been devoured by a Phantom and not have a second chance to live again. Can't you treasure that?"

"Kittie... When will you change?"

There she was. The girl who took my bell. Right in front of me. But then...

_Gone._

**~Coldgaze**


End file.
